1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a metal pattern such as wirings, electrodes and pads composed of a metal material of high corrosivity with water and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a semiconductor device, various patterns composed of metals such as electrodes, wirings and bonding pads are formed. Since some of the materials forming metal patterns are liable to corrode with water or gas, a structure of covering the surface of the metal pattern in the semiconductor device with an insulating film is adopted in general.
For example, GaAsMESFET which is covered with the silicon nitride film is described in JSAP Catalog Number:AP902232 Nov. 13, 1990 pp. 30-35.
However, the method to prevent corrosion reaction of a metal pattern is not enough for only one, and it is desired to prevent the intrusion path of water into the semiconductor device certainly, or to prevent the corrosion reaction of a metal pattern by the water that has intruded into the semiconductor device.